It's Not What It Looks Like
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: Noah wants to win Rebecca's heart. But how can he when she thinks he's a pervert. Rated M for Moronic sex jokes and humor. Come on...give it a chance...you know you want to. ;


_**This is gonna be two chapters long! : )**_

"Man..." Noah sighed, spying on Rebecca through the window, as she changed in the empty office. "She is so _hott_."

"Hey!" Wilder came up behind him.

Noah jumped about a foot in the air, "W-Wilder? What the fuck? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What are you looking at?" Wilder asked curiously.

"N-No one...I-I mean! Nothing!" Regardless, Wilder had a look himself. He saw what Noah was looking at then turned back to him and gave him a look like 'really?' Noah rolled his eyes, "Alright! I was watching R getting changed. Sue me."

"Dude, instead of being a total creep and doing this, why don't you just ask her out?" He suggested.

"I'd like to..." Noah shrugged, "But there's just one problem: she thinks I'm a total perv."

"Well no offense, man," Wilder laughed, "but you kind of are."

"I am not!" Noah said, defensively. Wilder crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, maybe I'm not the most _wholesome_ guy in the world, but I'm a teenage boy! I have needs...like those." He smirked, gesturing towards Rebecca's boobs.

"Ok!" Wilder rolled his eyes, "Will you stop looking at Rebecca? Look, all you need to do is prove to her that you're a good guy."

"How?"

"We've gotta make sure that she sees you doing good things, like charitable things!" Wilder told him, "Pretty soon, she'll see the sweet and sensitive Noah and then you'll have a chance."

"That's a good idea!" Noah complimented.

Wilder smiled then looked over and peeked through the window at Rebecca, "Wow, those _are_ nice!"

"Hey!" Noah said, causing Wilder's head to snap back to him, "I saw those first."

* * *

><p>Noah and Wilder stood behind the counter at the cafeteria. "When Rebecca sees you working here as a volunteer, she'll see how good you are." Wilder explained.<p>

"I hope this works." Noah said, putting on a pair on latex gloves. There was no sign of Rebecca yet.

"Can I get a salad?" requested the first person that came up to the counter.

"Coming up." Noah said, getting the salad stuff. He put the salad mix into the bowl then gave it to Wilder. "Here, toss this for me."

Wilder gave him a weird look, "Toss it?"

"You know," Noah told him, "mix it up and stuff!"

"Why do _I _have to toss the salad?" Wilder protested.

"Just do it!" He ordered.

"You're the one trying to impress this girl! You toss it!"

"Please, Wilder!" Noah begged, "Just help me!"

He sighed, "Fine." Wilder clumsily handled the salad bowl, and next thing they knew it was on the floor.

"Oh, Wilder!" Noah said, performing a face-palm, "You are such a klutz! Now finish tossing that salad!"

"But it's on the ground now!" Wilder argued.

"Damnit Wilder!" Noah growled, losing his patience, "YOU BETTER GET DOWN ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND TOSS MY SALAD RIGHT NOW!" The entire cafeteria grew quiet. Suddenly, Noah saw Rebecca looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. Learning what he had just shouted out and how bad it sounded, Noah was mortified. "W-Wait! Rebecca!" Noah hopped out from behind the counter, "I can explain!"

Rebecca huffed disgustedly, "You are a disgusting person, Noah!" She turned on her heel and strode away.

"Wait!" Noah begged, running after her, "That's not what it sounded like! I swear! I'm not a pervert!" He stopped at the cafeteria door, which was slammed in his face. He slowly turned back and walked to the counter. Wilder stood there, laughing. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Wilder, I still don't understand why we volunteered to clean up the office."

"Well, the cafeteria thing didn't work out." Wilder explained, "So, you can impress Rebecca by cleaning the office and she'll think you're a good person."

"Ok." He nodded, shaking out a garbage bag, "Let's get to work."

"That's what _you_ said." Wilder smirked. Noah batted him in the shoulder. They spent the next hour cleaning up the office, until it was nearly all clean.

"Wilder, did you remember to clean up around the coffee maker?" Noah asked him.

"Yup." He mumbled.

Noah looked over at the coffee maker, which had a bunch of straws, napkins, and teabags around it, "Yeah, I see that."

Wilder rolled his eyes, walking over to the counter and quickly sweeping all the trash into his bag. One of the tea bags fell on the floor and missed the trash bag. "Oh, Wilder," I pointed to the teabag, "don't forget that."

"What?" Wilder asked, looking around.

"That teabag." I pointed, "It's on the floor."

Wilder looked around some more, "I don't see it."

"It's right by your feet!"

"Where?" Wilder spun around in circles.

"Wilder!" I groaned, "Teabag! Right there!" Wilder looked at me, stupidly. "Teabag, Wilder! TEABAG!"

Wilder began to get annoyed, "Don't you 'teabag' me! Just tell me where it is!"

"I'LL 'TEABAG' YOU WHEVER I DAMN WANT TO!" I yelled at him.

"Unbelievable!" Another voice said. I turned around, only to see Rebecca standing there with her arms crossed.

"Rebecca!" I exclaimed, in a state of shock, "I…."

"Save it!" she held her hand up to me, "You're such a pervert, trying to molest Wilder all the time! You make me sick!"

"I'm not-" Rebecca slapped me across the face, and then left the room.

_**Ok, so there's going to be one more chapter. This is a two-shot. I hope you're enjoying this, as stupid as it is. :P**_


End file.
